the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Namber
Namber is the friendship pairing of Nina Martin and Amber Millington (N'''/ina and '''Amber). The two girls are best friends. They became roommates when Amber got mad at Mara because of her relationship with Mick. Amber even sided with Nina instead of Patricia, although Amber has known Patricia since they were eleven, showing that Amber trusts Nina and believes that she was not invlolved in the disappearance of Joy. They both are active founding members of Sibuna and best friends. Also, even though Amber has known Joy longer she defends Nina showing their true friendship and loyalty. And, in the second season. Even though Amber is risking her life, she goes on a dangerous quest with Nina and the rest of the Sibuna posse, no matter how grueling it is, to fight to the finish and save their lives. Amber is known to be a huge Fabina shipper and is Nina's dating guru. View the Namber Gallery and Society pages. Namber Moments ''Season 1'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Amber is very cold to Nina in the beginning. *She rudely tells Nina that the chair she sat in was her seat. *Nina says that she will sit somewhere else, but Amber ignores her and hands her the pepper, so she could look for Mick. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Amber asks Nina about why she wasn't in class that day. *Amber asks Nina about what happened to her mother and father. Nina tells her that they died in a car accident and Amber says that that is awful. *Later, Amber tries to stop Patricia from letting Nina go into the attic. *When Patricia locked Nina in the attic, Amber was really worried. *Amber asks Nina if she saw any ghosts in the attic. Nina tells her that there were mice and spiders. *Amber tells Nina that she is very brave. *She also hooks her arm into Nina's. House of Agendas / House of Keys *Amber drags Nina into her room and they see the letter Alfie left, but Amber thinks it's from Mick. *Nina helps her pick out a dress to wear. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Amber goes into Nina's room and says that she was wondering where she was. *When Amber thinks Nina's box is a jewelry box, she runs over to her and says she wants to see it because she loves jewelry boxes. However, Nina says no and puts the box away and tells her that "It's nothing expensive or sparkly and that she wouldn't like it" and Amber seems slightly sad about this and tells her that she hopes they would become friendlier when they become roomies. *Amber tells Nina that they are going to be roommates. Nina then becomes excited. *Nina asks Amber if it was Patricia's idea to switch rooms. Amber says that it was actually hers because she and Mara got into a fight. *To cheer Amber up, Nina asks Amber if there is any cake left. She stands up while hooking her arm into Amber's and they walk off together. *Amber tells Nina that Trudy's cake is the best and that they should be leftovers and they walk out of the room like besties. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Amber asks Nina what she got away with as soon as she opens the door into their room. Nina is shocked at first, but then says nothing repeatedly. *Amber says that Nina and Fabian were having a secret date, but Nina quickly says no. *Amber promises to not tell anyone that Nina and Fabian were sneaking around together. *While Nina is in the bathroom, Amber sneaks over the stall and asks her what she is hiding and she takes a picture with her phone. *Nina tells Amber everything, but she must keep it a secret. Amber tells her that she'll take it to the grave and that she never tells a secret. *Amber helps Nina (and Fabian) stay out of trouble by distracting Victor and "going on a fridge raid". House of Confrontations / House of Alarms *Amber was resting her head on Nina's shoulder in the attic. *Nina said that Amber should go after Mick. *Nina was comforting Amber after the breakup. House of Flames / House of Passages *They were trying to figure out the next clue together. *Nina said she needed some strength and gave the relic to Fabian and Amber jokily said,"Give it to Fabian then." *They were looking at for clues near the fireplace. House of Intruders / House of Proof *Nina calls Amber a genius and Amber tries to tell everyone that she said that. *Amber finds a clue behind the wallpaper and then shows it to Nina. *Amber and Nina go to the retirement home together. *Amber creates Sibuna and she, Nina and Fabian all become the founding members. House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap *Nina tries to wake Amber up. *Nina and Amber sit next to each other at the table while talking to Fabian. *When Nina walks into her and Amber's room, she sees Amber putting dots on her face. Nina then asks her what she is doing and Amber tells her measles. Afterwards, Nina tells Amber that Trudy wouldn't be fooled so easily, so Amber decides to try something else. ''Season 2'' House of Hello / House of Dolls *Amber is the first one to notice Nina come into the house. She also runs up to Nina and hugs her first. *Amber grabs onto Nina's hand as they go up into attic for the Sibuna Reunion. *Every time that sat at the dining table they were seen sitting next to each other. *She told everyone to leave to give Fabina privacy. House of Spirits / House of Blackmail *Amber has the candles lit and is talking to Nina about her dream. Nina sits on her bed and listens to her rambling about it. *Nina tries to say that Amber looks fine even with a red face. *Amber sees Nina sneak out and watches as she goes. *Amber follows Nina up to the attic. *Amber feels bad for ruining Nina and Fabian's date in the attic. House of Rivals / House of Faces *Amber gives Nina a look that she knows Joy is trying to get Fabian. *Amber and Nina talk rudely about Joy in the bathroom. *Amber asks Nina if she likes Fabian. *Amber tries to help with the Fabina/Jabian situation. House of Myths / House of Nightmares *Nina complains to Amber about Joy ruining her and Fabian's relationship. *Amber complains about Nina and Fabian not telling her anything about Sibuna. *Amber tries to get Nina to tell her about the Sibuna problems. *Amber and Nina both freak out about the doll house and try to figure it out. *Nina and Amber both get mad at Fabian for making a "date" with Joy. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *Amber and Nina both try to go down into the cellar. *Amber invites Nina to go on a double date with her and Alfie. *Nina calls Amber a genius once again. *Amber helps Nina get ready for her first date. *Amber asks if she is nervous. *They talk about the differences of best friends and boyfriends. *They sit down right next to each other on the blanket. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *Amber is upset that Nina hasn't been telling her about the new Sibuna mystery. *Amber calls Nina her best friend and is worried about the curse. *Nina gives Amber the option of not going into the tunnels with them, but Amber wants to help Nina. *Nina says that if anything happens to Amber she will never forgive herself. *Nina makes sure Amber is okay after Mick leaves for Australia. House of Protection / House of Letters *Nina fears for Amber's safety when Senkhara threatens to touch Amber. House of Who? / House of Frauds *Amber tries to break the news that Fabian is Joy's study buddy to Nina gently. House of Chance / House of Divides *Nina hurries over to Amber when she screams and frantically makes sure she's okay. *Amber says that when Nina's around, life is never dull. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Amber tries to help Nina and Fabian get back together by taking Fabian away from Joy. *Amber tries to reassure Nina that Fabian likes her by saying he's learning hopscotch for her. *Amber tells her no one's ever learned hopscotch for her. *Nina asks Amber if it's ever come up. *Amber replies by saying no. House of Hoods / House of Deceit *Amber sees Nina running out of the ball upset. *Amber asks her what's wrong and calls her rainy face. *Amber tells Nina to pronounce the words. *Nina tells her Fabian kissed Joy. *Amber gasps and has a sad look on her face. *Nina asks her not to let Fabian come find her because she needs to be alone. *Amber nods and when Fabian comes after Nina, she smacks his arm and yells at him and prevents him from following Nina. *When Amber sees Nina and Fabian in an awkward position, she was excited and thought they made up. House of Isis / House of Curfews *Amber comforts Nina by hugging her and rubbing her shoulder. Nina also rests her head on Amber's shoulder. House of Envy / House of Names *Amber tries to cheer Nina up by telling her Fabian's date with Joy was an accident. *Amber says she supports Nina's choice to go down to the tunnels without Fabian. Then she says that she lied and Nina is completely crazy. House of Reflectors / House of Illusions *Amber stands up for Nina towards Joy. She is obviously mad at Joy for being so mean to Nina. House of Phantoms / House of Surrender *Amber screams when Nina disappears. *Amber starts yelling Nina's name. She also screams it louder than any of the others. *Amber starts crying when Nina is gone. *Amber says she couldn't sleep the previous night because she was worried about Nina. House of Strategy / House of Memory *Amber tries to get lots of food for Nina while she's trapped. *Amber is worried Nina will get sick or starve. ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Amber was ''very ''sad when she found out Nina won't be coming back. *Amber woke up on her birthday, excited, until she remembered Nina wasn't with her and went back to bed, depressed. *Amber told KT she was 'replacing Nina.' Videos Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/F Category:House of Anubis